The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus, image sensing system, and image sensing apparatus control method and, more particularly, to management and setting of the photographing condition used in the image sensing apparatus.
Conventionally, when a video camera performs video photographing, control values (to be referred to as “camera control values” hereinafter) such as the exposure value, shutter speed, and white balance must be appropriately set. This work is very cumbersome for a user who is a beginner. To facilitate photographing for anyone, some of recent consumer video cameras prepare an automatic setting mode in which the camera control values are automatically set. For example, camera control data is set to allow even a beginner to take a picture without any failure under almost all photographing conditions, e.g., a wedding hall where the illumination is dark, a very bright place such as a skiing ground or beach, or a sport in which an object to be photographed moves actively. Such video cameras also prepare other modes such as a program automatic exposure (AE) mode in order to cope with a special photographing condition.
Photographing in the program AE mode will be exemplified. In normal automatic exposure control, the exposure value is controlled based on data obtained by averaging the brightness of a predetermined area within a photographing range. Photographing in a bright background results in underexposure, and photographing in a dark background results in overexposure. For example, when a person is photographed in a skiing ground on a fine day, the background is very bright owing to reflection of the sunlight by snow, and thus the person is photographed dark by normal exposure setting. To prevent this, the surf & snow mode as one of the program AE modes changes the exposure setting value and the like so as to attain overexposure in comparison with normal exposure settings.
In this manner, each camera manufacturer devises to allow even a beginner to take a picture without any failure. However, a skilled user cannot be satisfied by settings by the automatic setting mode and requires manual settings because the user wants to obtain a better work by photographing under unique settings.
However, setting work is cumbersome. In addition, a plurality of sets of camera control values set in accordance with the photographing condition cannot be stored. Every time the photographing condition changes, the user must set the camera control values in accordance with the photographing condition.
Further, recent devices are downsized, which makes it difficult to manipulate the operation keys of the main bodies.